Demi-Quests: Azeron
The Azeron Demi-Quests are gained by gaining Demi-Points that look like an axe. You can gain these points by praying to Azeron, or by battling humans or monsters. Main Quest 1: Marauders! * A Legion of soldiers have been seen pillaging the country side, burning houses and leaving a trail of ash and smoke where they lay siege. Track down these soldiers and find out where they come from. When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::After tracking down the soldiers for many days, you find them marching in the distance carrying the banner of the Black Lion. Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of an Energy Potion dropping from this quest was 10% Sub-Quest 1: Track Down Soldiers Sub-Quest 2: Plan the Attack Main Quest 2: Soldiers of the Black Lion * You approach the army encamped on the banks of a river. They move swiftly to engage you. 'Cleanse these lands in the name of the Black Lion!' They shout. Defeat the Black Lion's army! When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::After the fighting you see that the soldiers have kept hostages. One of the prisoners thanks you and tells you that she is the daughter of the Black Lion. Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of a Black Knight dropping from this quest was 30% Sub-Quest 1: Defeat the Black Lion Army Sub-Quest 2: Spring Surprise Attack Main Quest 3: Family Ties * The young woman explains that her father has gone insane. A corrupt force has taken over him and he is now intent in destroying everything. 'Please save him!' She asks. Unlike the other Main Quests, this quest had no text once it is completed. Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of a Shadow dropping from this quest was 20% Sub-Quest 1: Determine Cause of Corruption Sub-Quest 2: Find the Woman? Father The sub-quest name was probably supposed to be "Find the Woman's Father", but web pages tend to not be able to handle apostrophes well, if at all. If you notice, there isn't a single apostrophe in all of Castle Age because of this. But this sub-quest seems to be the only spot where the developers forgot about the apostrophe problem Main Quest 4: Castle of the Black Lion * The Castle of the Black Lion is perched on a cliff overlooking the icy waters of the Tichondrius Sea. Its walls slant outward as they rise off the uneven base of marbled rock. Storm the Castle! When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::As you enter the frigid halls you are surprised that no one is there to greet you. The room is bare. Only the a chilling frost grasps at the pillars and walls of the room. In the middle of the hall stands two dark armored figures. A drawing of the black lion adorns the chest plate of one of the knights. He is the Black Lion. The other knight's armor is decorated with skulls and jewels, and he stands a full head taller than either you or the Black Lion. :: :: :: :: ::The Black Lion draws his sword. He slowly walks in your direction holding his sword and shield close to his body. His face is pale, stricken with the an undead-like sickness, and his eyes are blank as he moves toward you, not uttering a sound. A glimmer of anger flashes in his eyes then disappears. He brings his sword high as he nears you and lunges. You quickly dodge out of his way but your men are not so lucky. His eyes glow blue as his sword blasts the ground, knocking the your men to the floor. As he raises his sword again to strike at the fallen men, you hear a girl scream from behind you. His daughter rushes past you. :: :: :: :: ::"Father no!" she screams as she positions herself between the Black Lion and the fallen soldier. The Black Lion hesitates for a split second, slowing his strike but it is too late. His sword grazes his daughter and she falls back. He stands motionless for a split second. :: :: :: :: ::You call out to him. "Black Lion, remember who you once were a Paladin who commanded great respect. It is your duty to protect these lands from the unholy. Look at what you have become!" :: :: :: ::He stares at you, then turns his head to the Towering knight behind him. The Knight grimaces and curls his hand into a fist. A Red glow gushes out of the Knight's hand and The Paladin buckles to his knees. :: :: :: :: ::"Fool of a Paladin" The knight says, "Light cannot conquer utter darkness. Now I shall suck the life out of you." :: :: :: :: ::The Paladin's eyes turn white and falls to the floor. The Dark Knight turns to you. :: :: :: :: ::"You are no match for me human. My Dark powers are too great for you. Once, I was also a great paladin, Darien Woesteel. Now I am a death knight with unmatched powers. I seek a new apprentice. Find me on the jagged peaks of Mount Draneth if you desire to learn how to wield these great powers." With that the Knight suddenly disappears in a mist of smoke. Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of a Death Knight dropping from this quest was 18% Sub-Quest 1: Storm the Castle Sub-Quest 2: Confront the Black Lion Main Quest 5: The Kingdom of Alarean *The kingdom of Alarean was once ruled over by the great champion Darien Woesteel. The city had sunken into the waters years ago. It seems Darien Woesteel has survived and transformed into a Deathknight. His Jeweled Heart lies near his grave. It may be the key to his weakness. When you do the quest, you see the following text: * Sub-Quest 1: Learn about Death Knights Sub-Quest 2: Seek out Jeweled Heart Main Quest 6: The Sunken City * Upon reaching city, you are greeted by a giant sea serpent. He hisses at you as he opens his mouth full of sharp rows of teeth and speeds towards you and your men. Defeat the serpent and retreive the Death Knight's Jeweled Heart. When you do the quest, you see the following text: * Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? Main Quest 7: The Peaks of Draneth * With the Jeweled Heart in your possession, you set out for the peaks of Draneth. The castle of Darien Woesteel lies in a canyon, guarded by a host of spider creatures and necromancers. However they seem to ignore you as you approach the. The gates open and you enter the castle. When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::"Welcome to my Kingdom!" Calls out the Death Knight as you enter his hall. "Have you come to serve me?" "No" you say calmly as you present Darien with his Jeweled Heart. "It is true...my powers have a weakness," he says. "Near the remains of my mortal self I remain weakened. Defeat me in battle then Knight, if you can. I have lived long and though the grasp of the Dark Powers are strong, the memory of Alarean that you brought back burns inside me. My spirit will be at peace only if you can defeat me." Raises his runesword and charges you. The two of you trade blows for a hours as you mangle the Deathknight's armor. Blood starts seeping to the floor and you realize that the Deathknight has become mortal near the remains of his jeweled heart. Several minutes pass as the Deathknight continues to fight in his weakened state. Finally he stumbles and you thrust your sword deep into his body. He clasps his hands on your arms. "You have released me. Thank you..." he rasps as his spirit fades away. :: :: : Sub-Quest 1: ??? : : : : Sub-Quest 2: ??? : :